Blood and Chocolate
by bakayaro onna
Summary: Summary: ONE-SHOT. “Blood was so much more 'expressive' in his mouth…”


**Blood and Chocolate  
****By:** bakayaro onna

**Summary:** ONE-SHOT. "Blood was so much more 'expressive' in his mouth…"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.  
A very special thanks to my beta, Aja, for always being so helpful.

**Word Count: **647  
**Started: **7/9/08  
**Completed: **8/27/2009

* * *

The blood... the blood was...

He pulled back from his victim and stared at the two small holes slowly closing. He licked the droplets left by the now healed punctures and tossed the drained lifeless shell against the alley wall before ambling back out to the bustling San Francisco street.

Before the transformation, he had been considered a connoisseur of alcohols and wines, imbibing in exotic libations from many lands. He had seen, swirled, sipped and savored the oldest and most expensive wines in the world. He had sampled microbrews, imports and domestic beers and ales. His palate had been prized at cellar master tastings world-wide.

But now...

Blood was so much more 'expressive' in his mouth than any spirit. It nibbled at his taste buds, lapped at the roof of his mouth, tickled the insides of his cheeks. It fired off explosive tidbits of flavour layers as it caressed his mouth. The thick warm fluid compounded the bouquet and...

…and…

"Fuck this!" Eiri cursed at his laptop's bright screen as he threw his hands up in disgust. Heaving a heavy sigh, he reached for his coffee with one hand and made a fist with the other, slamming it on top of his desk in frustration. His editor's encouragement to experiment with a romantic fantasy/horror sub-genre had turned into a horror to Eiri. His soul-sucking muse was being extra-fickle and even vampiric for this novel, alternating days of flowing inspiration with ones filled with dry husks of nothing.

'What is the fascination with vampires, anyway?' the writer thought as he almost gagged on the cold bitter caffeine in his mug. "Fuck-damn!" he cussed mentally as he grimaced, tongue hanging out, the remnants of the foul liquid still gurgling in the back of this throat.

At that very moment, Eiri's idiot life-partner sauntered through his office doorway, bearing munchies and medication.

"What is with that face? Did you stink-bomb yourself again?" giggled Shuichi.

Eiri stabbed his lover with 'squinty-eyes #14' but Shu was unfazed as he continued into the room.

"Here, eat your snack so you can take your pills and get back to the torture," said the vocalist, holding a chocolate chip cookie-filled plate in front of Eiri's nose. "They're warm from the oven, too," gushed the singer in a high sing-song voice.

The sugar and cocoa scent assaulted Eiri's nose and he started salivating. However, he curbed his lust as he suddenly eyed the seemingly innocuous sweets with trepidation, remembering his lover's last baking debacle.

Shu chuckled as he placed the cookies and a large glass of cold milk on the desk in front of his lover. On the cookie plate was a small ceramic sauce cup containing Eiri's next dose of pills. "Not to worry - I got one of those cut-and-bake tube thingies at the specialty store so the ingredients were premixed. All I had to do was cut, cook and serve. I promise you will not get food poisoning... this time."

The singer backed away from the plate and laughed as the writer pounced on the sweets. He loved watching his lover enjoy sugary snacks, particularly those he prepared especially for his grumpy blond.

'How could someone give up being human to become a vampire if it meant losing the joy of eating warm gooey chocolate-chip cookies and cold milk?' Eiri thought as he savored the first soft, crunchy confection. His muse suddenly smacked him with 'inspirational skillet #673' and the writer quickly gulped down enough cookies and milk to take his pills before turning back and frantically typing out his latest idea.

Focused on his writing, Eiri barely registered Shu's gentle kiss on his temple and completely missed his mate's 'understanding smile #42' as the vocalist slid out of the room. As his fingers flew across the keyboard, all he knew was one thing: his blood-sucking muse could be bribed with chocolate.

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:** This is my contribution to the Gravitation vampire sub-genre, which comes back to this fandom periodically. It is overdone to death, usually poorly written (just because you use vampires in a story does not mean you can ignore grammar, capitalization, punctuation, spelling and story arc), absolutely tiresome in execution and lacking any originality or creativity.


End file.
